


Hey Angel

by Hipsterian



Category: Block B
Genre: Jaehyo has the prettiest voice ever, M/M, Weekly Idol - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: Jiho knows he is wrong; Jaehyo's voice is precious and he needs to tell him, he needs to apologize for lying on national TV.





	Hey Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the first time I find the courage to write about this pair (but I've been in love with them for a long while).  
> This is based on what Jiho said about Jaehyo's on Weekly Idol (and my thought about what I wish it would happen).
> 
> English is not my native tongue, so sorry for the mistakes you'll find there.  
> I hope you like it (as much as I liked writing it).
> 
> Thank you for your time and I hope you are having a wonderful day!

**Hey Angel**

He instantly regrets it (but it is something he can't say in here and so he watch him becoming unsure, small). He should have known better (that Jaehyo doesn't trust in him as much as he does, that he would agree with what has been said against him despite it being plain cruel, that he didn't really mean it - at all, but when the words leave his mouth, it's was too late, the MCs took it for granted and started messing around making fun as the show has to be). 

Jiho doesn't think that there is nothing special about Jaehyo’s voice (he doesn't because it's a lie: everything about him is special in ways that are hard to explain. And even if that were the case, his role as leader forced him to confess it; it was rude, uncharacteristic of him even though Jaehyo was making fun out of him earlier - but it didn't pick and hurt as much as seeing Jaehyo now, silent, taciturn, small). 

He needs to apologize (because his chest feels heavy, burdened, because he can't lie and Jaehyo has dealt with enough stuff all his life - members peeling him like an orange, belittling him as if nothing just for the sake of a joke (but they all love and care about him, it was him who never was angry or molested with their attics and so they have kept it up, like a bad habit they should get rid of because Jaehyo deserves better (for Jiho, Jaehyo deserves the world). 

He should be driving to his studio but, instead, he heads towards the dorm. The night is on, painting the sky with watercolors and stars tilting like a party. When he hits there he looks up and sighs, reassured (there is only one room lighted and he recalls Taeil going to his parents’ place after the shoot).

Jiho opens the door and enters. The place is gloomy and dark but feels like home (he remembers the noise, the never-ending teasing and laughs and it hurt knowing that this will never come back, that they have all grown up and leave). Jaehyo is sleeping on the couch, three cans of beer on the table but Jiho knows well that he is not drunk (three beers can never knock Jaehyo). Under the dim moonbeams, he looks relaxed, eyes closed, soft all around. Like this, Jiho wants to put him into a page, draw his contour with a pencil, memorize all of his pretty face. It’s been a long time since he has felt this way, the urge to touch him, to be next to him, to take care of him when it is usually the other way around (not that it happens a lot and Jiho wishes for Jaehyo to rely on him more, to tell him his secrets, what he is scared of). 

Jaehyo is beautiful, features out of the ordinary, eyes that spark, alive, the color of the deep forest, hot coffee after a winter afternoon. He is beautiful inside, too, even more than his appearance is (thoughtful and nice, always caring and loving and fun, sometimes stupidly ridiculous but always stupidly warm). If there is something like perfection, Jaehyo is the closest one to it for him and he needs to tell him (that he is sorry, that he loves his voice - and everything he has and is), but he is sleeping so peacefully that Jiho can’t do it (he looks soft and vulnerable and appealing that Jiho doesn’t dare to wake him but touches the skin of his cheeks). 

His lips taste like beer (it tastes like something else that it’s entirely Jaehyo’s) and Jaehyo leans into the kiss, pressing them together gently. He stares at him with dreams burning inside his pupils, blinking blankly at Jiho, too close to escape, too catch up to make up an excuse.

“Hey, angel,” he says, staring back (because he can’t help it, he can’t shut up, not when Jaehyo looks so confused and adorable, his lips remain so near that he can pick up the chapped bits of it), “I came to say sorry.”

Jaehyo gets up, sitting so suddenly that Jiho, kneeling in front of him falls on the ground (Jaehyo smirks and it makes his features lit up like a thunder). 

“For kissing me?” he wonders, mind on the loose, filled with slumber. From below, Jiho laughs. 

“I would never apologize for that,” he explains, holding his hand. It’s an odd gesture but he doesn’t mind (he has gone so far to be embarrassed, he has destroyed the walls where his feelings where stored, safe and sound - now they are untamed, in the open). “But I lied earlier and I can’t let it slip: Jaehyo-hyung, your voice has everything that is special to me and I would like for you to have more faith in yourself”.

“Did you come all the way here to tell me that? You could have texted,” he says, surprised.

“A text is so impersonal. I wanted to see you, too. Make sure you are alright. The boys can be a bit reckless sometimes and you can’t be so composed all the time, you’ll break one day and I don’t want it to happen if I can prevent it,” the words rush out of his lips and Jaehyo is startled, looking at him as if the first time.

“I’m not going to break, I’m not that fragile, you know, but thank you,” he says, returning the grip on his hand, appreciation on the gesture. 

“I’m glad but, if you ever feel sad, know that I’m here for you - for everyone, - not because I’m your leader, but your friend. I hope you see me like that,” he explains, soft inside.

“You kissed me, Jiho,” he pouts (and despite being afraid of the consequences that are about to follow, he can’t stop staring because Jaehyo is so beautiful, so precious, he can’t tear his eyes from him and he follows his glance and finds out that he is looking kindly at him). “Maybe you don’t want to be my friend,” and why does it sound so teasing? Isn’t he mad at him for what he has done?

“Aren’t you going to punch me or something?” he is shocked to ask but does it regardlessly.

“It was just a kiss, not a bit deal. It doesn’t matter.” The truth will make you free, but it also will pain you with needles and Jiho’s heart leaks, broken, Jaehyo’s words firing him like bullets. He must have done something because Jaehyo pulls him closer, telling him “Maybe I don’t care because I wanted it as well.”

Jiho can’t think. Jiho can’t move, not when Jaehyo is kissing him, not when he has an angel to love. 

“You are so cheesy. But I love you, too”. 


End file.
